yourfavoritemartianfandomcom-20200214-history
Love The Way You Lie
Love The Way You Lie is a YFM cover. Lyrics Just gonna stand there and watch me burn Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight High off of love, drunk from my hate It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me S he fuckin' hates me, and I love it Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no, you ain't Come back, we're running right back, here we go again It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going great I'm Superman with the wind at his back She's Lois Lane but when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snap, "Who's that dude?", I don't even know his name I laid hands on her, I never stoop so low again I guess I don't know my own strength Just gonna stand there and watch me burn Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie You ever love somebody so much, you could barely breathe when you with 'em? You meet, and neither one of you even know it hit 'em Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em Now you're gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em Now you're in each others face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em You push, pull each others hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em It's the race that took over, it controls you both So they say you'd best to go your separate ways, guess that they don't know ya 'Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day Sound like broken records playing over But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window Guess that's why they call it "window pane" Just gonna stand there and watch me burn Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry Well that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, baby, it was me Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano All I know is I love you too much to walk away though Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk? Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall Next time? There won't be no next time I apologize, even though I know it's lies I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'ma tie her to the bed And set this house on fire Just gonna stand there and watch me burn Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts Just gonna stand there and hear me cry Well that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie I love the way you lie ---- Category:Songs Category:Song Covers